


Red vs Blue | Infinity War

by Industrial_Teletubbie_69



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Everyone Is Alive, Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel), Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Minor Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Industrial_Teletubbie_69/pseuds/Industrial_Teletubbie_69
Summary: At the dawn of The Galaxy, there was once nothing. Then.....boom. The Big Bang had sent Six Elemental AI hurtling around the Virgin Universe. These Infinity AI each control an essential aspect of existence.But what if....a bunch of idiots, and one giant mute-killer were to get these AI's?
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Vanessa Kimball, Agent Carolina/Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Antoine Bitters & Charles Palomo, Antoine Bitters & Katie Jensen, Dexter Grif & Dick Simmons, Dexter Grif & Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Dexter Grif & Lopez, Dexter Grif & Sarge, Frank "Doc" DuFresne & O'Malley | AI Program Omega, Frank "Doc" Dufresne & Emily Grey, Frank "Doc" Dufresne/Emily Grey, Franklin Delano Donut & Dexter Grif, Franklin Delano Donut & Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut & Frank "Doc" DuFrense, Franklin Delano Donut & Lopez, Franklin Delano Donut & Sarge, Franklin Delano Donut/Chrovos, John Elizabeth Andersmith & Antoine Bitters, John Elizabeth Andersmith & Charles Palomo, John Elizabeth Andersmith & Katie Jensen, Katie Jensen & Charles Palomo, Katie Jensen & Dick Simmons, Leonard L. Church & Agent Texas | Allison, Leonard L. Church & Dexter Grif, Leonard L. Church & Dick Simmons, Leonard L. Church & Franklin Delano Donut, Lopez & Dick Simmons, Lopez & Sarge (Red vs. Blue), Michael J. Caboose & Agent Carolina, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker, Sarge & Dick Simmons, The Meta | Agent Maine & AI Program Sigma, Vanessa Kimball & Agent Washington, Vanessa Kimball/Lavernius Tucker
Kudos: 5





	1. Decimation

It seemed like everyone was well for The Reds and Blues, nothing seemed to be changing.

Red Team was just screwing around like the stupid team they always were, along with Sister and Caboose by their side, but they would stay at The Blue Base normally.

Wash and Carolina seemed to be doing good as well, spending most of their time together, and even though Texas was alive and Church was too, Carolina still did not want to apologize or even speak to Texas.

But, Texas and Church seemed to doing fine themselves, staying at Red Base, not causing any trouble unlike the rest of the others.

Shatter Squad seemed to be doing their own work, as only Carolina would be keeping track of what they were accomplishing.

Tucker went with Kimball and The Lieutenants to go through different missions on different planets, to make sure that the galaxy is safe as well.

And Donut would be the only Red Team Member to not be at the base, as He went to go help and serve with The Cosmic Powers with their problems, and make sure everything in time was going smoothly.

Everything was going well, seeing that They were all at peace, and didn't have anything to disturb them....

....but Peace wasn't merely a real thing with The Reds and Blues, as what seemed like a smooth ride, turned into a colossal train wreck.

***

"This is the Cosmic Powers refugee vessel statesman..." said the faint voice in a muffled yet glitchy voice, while screams and whimpers could be heard in the background of the recording.

"We are under assault, I repeat, We are under assault...." He would say repeatedly, as the screams and whimpers would become almost dead silent.

"Engines are dead, life support is failing," He continued on with The recording, "We are requesting aid from any vessel in range...."

"We are 22 jump-points away from Starseeds, and all of our soldiers are down, I repeat, all of our soldiers are down...." He would finally say, as the recording finished, and all of the screams were completely silent.

Outside in Space, a Ship would be shooting down another Ship which The Cosmic Powers were inside of, almost destroying it while everyone was inside.

Inside of The Ship, was fire crackling and bodies everywhere, while only Chrovos, and Genkins seemed to be the only bodies that were still alive.

Just then, a Man would step aside of the bodies, as He spoke inside of The Destroyed Ship.

"Hear me, and rejoice..." He started off his speech, "You have had the privilege, of being saved by The One who gains Metastability...."

"You may all think this is suffering.....No.....it is known more better as salvation."

He would then be near his allies, while continuing to speak, to all of the bodies around him. "The Universal Scales, tipped toward balance because of your sacrifices....."

"Smile. For even in death, You have all become allies to The Meta." He finished, stopping as he was near his master, while Genkins stared at all of them.

The Meta turned around, while a bright-orange flaming human-like hologram named Sigma, appeared near his shoulder, spoke for him.

"I know what it's like to lose, to feel that you're trying to reach something you want to achieve, yet to fail....no matter what...."

The Brute stood still, before grabbing what seemed to be a soldier from the ground, as He walked towards Genkins, with The AI continuing to speak.

"It is quite frightening, as it turns your body into a stone-like statue, and turns your bones into jelly...." He continued, as The Meta continued to drag the soldier, "But I ask You to what end, dread it....run from it.....destiny keeps arriving as all the same."

"But now it is here.....or should I say....WE are." He finished, as The Meta made a Menacing silent growl, while holding up his left hand, which was being covered by a Gauntlet, which carried an AI inside that had a powerful purple glow.

The Soldier raised his head up, revealing to be Donut, with his helmet off, while also his mouth bleeding.

"....never knew you were a talker....really nice voice though..." He said, as it seemed that He was beaten to a bloody pulp by The Meta.

Sigma looked at Genkins with a stare, as The Meta raised Donut up, while his other hand would be by his head, "The AI.....or your friend's head."

The Meta's Allies looked at Genkins, as His mind was processing the thought of this decision, while Sigma waited.

"....I assume You have a preference?" Sigma asked the former agent of Chrovos.

Genkins began to speak up, as He had made up his final decision, "Oh that I do have.....kill away."

Sigma seemed to be surprised by his decision, but agreed to it, as The Meta would use The AI in The Gauntlet to infuse power into Donut's Head.

Donut screamed in pain, power going into his head as it felt like it was almost tearing his head apart, while Genkins was standing there and watching Donut suffer.

But He knew that Donut wasn't going to survive, and even then, He was still a big help to all of the Cosmic Powers, and even Genkins couldn't help but feel that Donut did not deserve this suffering.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled out, as The Meta had stopped his torture to Donut.

Donut spoke up, after the surge of power into his head was finished, "We don't even have the Space AI anymore.....it was destroyed on Starseeds...."

Genkins would make a slight 'mmmm' sound, as He would form a containment box of The Space AI on his hand, to give it to The Mute and his flaming AI.

Donut would look almost serious, but merely pissed off at Genkins, notably of the fact that He kept the AI.

"You....really are a horrible person...." Donut said, giving a glare at Genkins, who walked up to The Meta.

"I can assure You Donut....that we will be good friends in the future, someday...." He told him, as Sigma would make a slight chuckle to his response.

"You're sincere apology is at a horrible timing Human...." He said, as Genkins kept holding the Metal Box in his hand.

"Well for one, I am not a petty human..." He would tell Sigma, as a smile left off of the AI's face, "....and secondly, we already have a villain on our ship."

The Meta would be tackled to the side by someone, as Genkins leapt forward to Donut, protecting him as The Metal Box containing the AI fell to the floor of The Ship.

The Man who tackled The Meta would reveal to be Doc, but instead of it being the friendly nature of Doc, it would be the villain side of him, better known as "O'Malley".

"Oh, now this will be fun!" He would say, as He chuckled menacingly, beginning to fight The Brute, swinging at him left and right to take care of him.

Doc didn't seem like He was normally the strongest, but O'Malley took care of that for him, as He was more of a fighter than Doc was.

An Allie of The Meta would try to stop this, but his other teammate would raise a hand.

"Let him have his fight...." He told him, making sure nothing interferes.

The Meta would then begin to overpower O'Malley, not even using The Power AI to withstand him.

O'Malley was starting to get confused by The Meta overpowering him, but went back to being serious as The Fight started to notch up a bit.

The Meta would soon hit him with a hard-hitting punch to the head, making O'Malley stagger a bit.

"Not bad, but I'm the original baddie-" He would yell at him, charging at him before The Meta would continue to punch at him like he was a human sandbag.

There was no other fact, He was beating the ever-loving shit out of O'Malley, and it would become even further that O'Malley couldn't even get a single hit on him anymore.

Following up by a knee to the face, The Meta would soon raise him up, and slam him down to the floor, where O'Malley would become unconscious.

While The Meta was about to continue his beatdown on him, Donut would soon stop this to try and hit him with a pipe to the head.

The Meta wouldn't be impressed, as He would give him a stiff kick to the chest and send him flying to the distance.

One of the Meta's Allies would then soon trap him in a full casing of metal, to make sure that He won't move a single muscle anymore.

Chrovos looked at Donut, with a slight smile on her face, while Donut began to looked confused, but more or so worried.

She would then raise her hand up, as She looked at Doc, while still feeling pain.

"Cosmic Powers, let me use my power that flows within me, one last....time." She had spoken, before using her powers to send Doc down to Chorus, where the Reds and Blues were visiting currently.

There was nothing that Sigma, The Meta, or anyone could do after Chrovos had used her powers to send Doc to safety.

As She laid back down, The Meta would soon slowly walk up to her, as Sigma would begin to speak.

"You've made a mistake...." He slowly said, as The Meta would grab his signature weapon, The Brute-Shot.

Chrovos began to look at Donut, mouthing the words 'Goodbye' to him, as She would accept her fate.

She would then be stabbed in the chest, with a glare to The Meta, before beginning to slowly close her eyes, as The Brute-Shot would be stabbed into her deeper in the chest.

"NO!" Donut yelled, as tears were starting to form into his eyes, seeing one of his friends being killed right there and then.

The Meta would soon be walking up to The Contained AI, as Donut would make a statement.

"You're going...to DIE for that.....You son of a-" He would then be silenced by one of the allies of The Meta, as He made a 'shh...' face at him.

The Meta continued to walk, before one of his allies showed him the box, containing the AI Sigma seeked for.

"My humble master, I bow before You, as no other being as Great as you, has ever had the might to carry not only one, but two of the great infinity AI....as the universe lies in your grasp...."

The Meta would soon bust open the cube, as The AI chip would be glowing in front of him.

He would then soon put the cube on the floor, as He slowly inserted the AI into his Gauntlet.

The Mute would soon make strong and loud growls, as The AI would soon leave an impact around after it was inserted.

A Hologram would soon show up on the Gauntlet, as The AI would soon appear.

"Where am I....?" The AI spoke, before Sigma answered his question that He asked.

"You're in a new home now, a more....metastable home...." He soon slowly spoke to the other AI, as The Space AI slowly went back in the Gauntlet.

Sigma would continue to speak, after He answered the AI's question, "There are two more stones back on Chorus....find them and retrieve them back to us...." He spoke to his mere allies.

"We will not fail You, our lord...." A Female Allie responded, before Genkins popped up in the conversation.

"If I might interject, offense all around, I think You rookies might need a guide on Chorus, because I've been there through all of the paradoxes I fucked up."

Sigma would then speak to Genkins, "So You consider failure as experience...?"

"I consider 'experience' as experience, asshole-" He would tell him, before going back on topic.

"Sigma, The True AI, I....Genkins, Trickster, God of Deceit...." He would stop talking as he looked at the ground, before continuing, "....Son of Atlus."

Donut would be looking at Genkins, with a glare, before noticing that Genkins would make a knife in his hand, becoming confused.

"Hereby Pledge to You...." Genkins continued, as He would kneel, and look down to the ground yet again, "....my undying oath."

He would then try to stab The Meta in a spot where his chest was, but would be stopped by the momentum due to The Power of The Space AI.

"....Undying?" Sigma slowly said, before slowly grabbing Genkins by the neck, raising him up, and choking him, as He continued to speak, "....ashame that this was the worst lie you have ever told."

Genkins would try to escape the hold, but it was too strong, as Donut would begin to look more and more concerned, trying to get out of the Metal.

Before He would die, Genkins would mutter his last words to Sigma.

"You will never become.....a god....bitch..." as his last breath was exhaled, his body stopped moving, with The Meta dropping him to the floor.

All Donut muttered was another 'NO...', similar to the response to Chrovos Death, as tears began to come out from his eyes, seeing how all of his friends were slaughtered in in front of his very eyes.

The Meta would soon throw the body in front of Donut, so that He could see it.

Sigma looked down, looking at Genkins with a Horrid, but Menacing smile, "....no more revives, or tricks."

The Meta would then use The Power and Space AI to decimate the ship, as him and his allies would soon teleport back to their ship.

Donut was soon freed from the metal, as He crawled towards all of the bodies in front of him, crying to himself slowly, as He would make sure that He accepted his fate.

The Ship soon blew up, leaving away all of the bodies in it to fly in Space.

***

Meanwhile, in somewhere else in The Depths of Space, Doc would be soon flying towards Chorus, as it would be where both The Mind and Time AI were at.

The Red Base would be seen from below, where all of The Reds would be staying at.

"Now Are You sure that we don't have any money Simmons?!" Sarge would ask him, as the both of them would be walking inside of their base.

"No, We don't." Simmons responded, before Sarge would make a loud 'AHEM' noise.

Simmons would then remember, as He spoke again, "No, We don't Sir!"

Grif and Lopez would then show up next to them, "I mean maybe Lopez could make us Money-"

Lopez turned his around to Grif, "De qué diablos estás hablando, no puedo ganar dinero."

Simmons would agree on Grif on this, for once in his life.

"Yea, why don't we use Lopez to make ourselves money?" He asked them all, before Sarge would be counting the money that He had.

"Dije que no puedo ganar dinero." Lopez responded to Simmons, in a much more frustrated tone.

"Silent Everyone, now all we have is a Buck and 40 cents, so we'll get something small, and then use Lopez take ourselves money on the way!" Sarge yelled at all of them, before the three of them walked near the door.

Lopez would soon then get angry, as He would yell at all of them.

"POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO PUEDO GANAR DINERO-" He yelled, before being interrupted by Doc, crashing into the base.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Simmons yelled, as They all took cover.

They would soon get back up, as They looked from a distance, and argued to one another as what it could be.

"Is it a meteor...?"

"No Grif, We would be dead if it was, it's probably a alien!"

"It obviously must be some ancient weapon from space!"

"Deberíamos acercarnos a eso."

Sarge would look at Lopez, as He would yell at him. "No time for jokes Lopez, we need to get more closer to it!"

Sarge would then turn around to Grif, "Grif, Quit Your Staring and get to movin'!"

"Why me?!" He would respond, as Sarge shoved him forward.

"Because No one is gonna care that You'll die!" He yelled, as Grif sighed and got more closer to it.

Doc would soon launch himself forward, as He woke up, while Grif would be shocked.

"SHIT-" Grif yelled, before Simmons calmed him down.

"Calm down Grif, it's just Doc!" He told him, as Doc would be frantically breathing in and out.

"He's coming guys....HE is coming!" He yelled, as The Red Team would be looking at each other, wondering what He was talking about.

"What in the Sam hell are ya talkin' about?!" Sarge yelled, as They would be getting an explanation on what he was talking about.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting an explanation from The Reds wasn't quite easy, but getting an Explanation that The Meta was going to obtain ultimate power and kill everyone is an even worse scenario.
> 
> But, Wash and Carolina have to deal with what they can, while all of them have to save the God damn universe.

Out in the distance of Chorus, Agent Washington and Agent Carolina would be doing their morning jog, having a conversation while they exercised in their under armor.

"I swear to You, it almost felt real like....real real." Washington spoke to her, while they stopped for a quick break at an empty park, and kept talking to each other.

Carolina looked back at him, while she took a few breathes, "So, tell me this all again because I was distracted from the whole conversation because of your rambling." She chuckled, as Wash looked back and gave her a smile of his own.

"Okay Okay, lemme explain it in a more simpler way," He restarted his conversation with her, "So You know how You're sleeping, and You have the need to pee, and then You wake up and go to the bathroom."

"Yea, and then You realize 'I actually have to go pee.'"

"Exactly, and that's how I felt after my dream-" He said before starting to go back on topic.

"Okay, so well, I had a dream that the both of us had a kid, and we were just living the life that we're already having." He began to tell her, continuing with his point, "And we also named our kid by the name of your mother, what was it again...?"

"You mean 'Allison'?" She would tell him, so that He could remember.

Washington would then nod in agreement, as Carolina kept speaking about this.

"And You thought we were expecting a kid...?" She said, as She still kept a smile on her face.

"Yea, and it was so real!" Washington said, while Carolina kept nodding her head 'no' in disagreement.

"If You wanted to expect a kid," She said, as She poked at a tiny safe, where Wash would be keeping The Time AI safe, "then maybe You wouldn't be keeping that thing."

Washington would chuckle and scoff at the mention of this, "I'm actually glad you asked, because it seemed like no one is going after this."

"I think what You just said made Your Point even worse.'

He would begin to slightly laugh again at her comment, "Well, I keep this so that We can protect each other, and that we can make sure that everyone else is also safe."

"Surprises much, maybe we can at least tone them down," She responded, before going closer to him, "How about we don't have anymore surprises, and we just live our lives?"

Wash agreed to this, as He would get closer too, "I can agree to no surprises...".

They both kissed each other, before The Time AI would shine out of the lock, "Agent Wash-".

He would interrupt the moment, as the both of them were looking at The AI.

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything at the moment..." He said, as both Carolina and Wash grew a smile on the both of their faces.

"Not at all buddy, what do You wanna tell us?" He would ask the AI, while it was still in it's hologram form.

"We may have guests on the way." He said, before music would soon be coming more closer and closer towards Wash and Carolina.

The Both of them had sighed as they knew who it clearly was, as The Reds would be charging in with The Warthog, playing Latin music through their radio and ramming it into a light pole.

Sarge would come out of The Warthog, with shotgun in hand, as always.

"About time all of You guys showed up, because if we know you all, You guys are known for charging in at nice situations." Carolina would jokingly say.

"And it's good that we're here, because we've got ourselves a nifty situation!" Sarge told them, while Wash would begin to speak.

"Lemme guess, You guys can't get along, or is the bases wifi out of commission because none of You can remember the password?"

Simmons would then get out of the car, while Grif would get himself stuck in an airbag while they were talking.

"Actually, it was more about that...." Simmons spoke, pointing at The Time AI which would make Carolina and Wash's faces become much more serious than they anticipated.

They both looked at The Locked AI, realizing that they were definitely in a big situation.

"Now Get in The Warthog, We'll explain it once we get back to the base!" Sarge yelled at the both.

Carolina would step back into the conversation, "...and Who else is with You?".

Doc would then step out of the back of The Warthog, making Both Freelancers faces turn into a surprise emotion.

"Hey Guys," He greeted them, "Nice to see You guys again.."

Doc got closer, before giving the two of them a group hug, while The Warthog would be beeping a giant loud car noise that mostly every car has.

"Damn it Grif, You broke The Warthog!" Sarge yelled at him.

Grif would finally show his face outside of the airbag, before Grif yelled back at him; "GOOD!"

***

The Both of them would be sitting down, as They were listening to the explanation that was being told with the likes of Doc, and Emily Grey, who was brought in to help them research about the AI.

"I'm so glad to be here, I've always been interested in these little AI's." She said in her happy tone that She always had.

Carolina would be speaking in a serious tone, and She wanted to hear about all of this.

"Any explanation on these AI that You know about?" She asked her, while Grey would be setting up the computer screen.

"Of Course, why wouldn't I be here silly," She responded in a goofy tone, before silently saying something under her breath, "besides to analyze handsome over here?" She said about Doc.

"Wait what-" Doc would say, before Washington would speak up.

"The AI, please?" He said, before Grey would make a Hologram on the Computer, to explain each of the AI.

Different Colored AI chips appeared, as All of them would be hurtling around, in a holographic way, "There are 6 AI out in the world that help out universe keep its balance, and these AI are known as Infinity AI, which have different aspects within each of them."

Grey would soon be listing them, "Space, Reality, Power, Soul, Mind...." She slowly said, looking at Washington.

"...and Time." He finished, taking out The Time AI, and unlocking it to show everyone the AI.

Carolina would be listening to them, before asking a question; "Tell me who's going for them again."

"The Meta," Doc would say, nerves by even the name of him, "Sigma is brainwashing him to get these stones so that his own plan becomes The Meta's plan, and He's probably already going after these AI's right now!"

Red Team would soon step up into The Conversation, "But that doesn't make any sense, We killed him by sending him falling down with The Warthog!" Grif told Doc.

"He must've survived the fall," He would respond, "...and not only that, He has both The Space and Power AI, which makes him the strongest being around!"

Grey would step in, to back up Doc's claim, "If he also gets each of The AI, He could destroy almost all of the population in the galaxy."

While Carolina and Wash would be thinking about of this, Simmons would give them an idea to request.

"Why don't we just throw this AI in The Radioactive Water, or even the vacuum of space?" He suggested.

"Nope," Wash responded to this 'idea' of his, "We do that, then anyone else gets it, and that is even more worse."

"And our best shot is this AI, maybe we can stop The Meta with just this one." Carolina would also say.

Lopez would be walking up to The Tiny AI, amused by its size.

"¿Qué puede hacer este pequeño chip que nos ayude?"

The AI would speak in Spanish, to make sure that no one else could understand the both of them.

"proteger el tiempo mismo, idiota." He said slowly to him, in a smug way.

Lopez would grumble back at this response, while Sarge would take charge.

"Well, all we need to do is just find these AI and make sure that Big-Mute Bear ain't gonna get near them!"

"Yep," Grey cheered over Sarge's comment, "And We can also know where The Mind AI is just by asking the others!"

Carolina and Wash looked back down, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy as they said it was going to be.

"Yea, about that, Texas only knows where the Mind AI is....not us." Washington said, before The Red Team started to sigh, while Doc would look confused.

Doc went up to the both of them, before telling them; "Call her."

Carolina would then Respond to him in a harsh but not so rude tone.

"I'm not calling her, neither am I calling any of her other friends, We're not working together, We're through."

"Through, like a couple, like celebrity couples?" Doc said, in a very confused tone.

Wash nodded his head, while Carolina responded back to Doc.

"She and I fell hard..." She said, as She remembered their long time rivalry they had, since their Freelancer Days, to even nowadays, it seems like the two of them could never even get along.

"Guys, listen...." Doc said, as there was a sad tone in his voice, "...Donut's gone."

Wash and Carolina would seem sad, but The Red Team would be the most shocked to find out that one of their teammates were killed by The Meta.

"The Meta and Sigma are coming, it doesn't matter who You call or talk to...." Doc would tell her, as She took some time to think before rolling her eyes.

She didn't want to do this, but if She wanted to save The World, and save the only family that She has left, She's gonna have to.

She would then take out a Phone, which would have Texas phone number on it, but before she could call it she would feel a slight rumble in the ground.

Carolina would look behind, as She would begin to be confused.

"They didn't plan construction on Chorus did they...?" She would ask all of them.

Wash would be the only one that would answer her, "...not at the moment, no."

Each and Every one of them would be looking at the door, opening it up to see that multiple people were screaming and running away from something.

People were so afraid the some people got harmed, or maybe even injured during this whole ruckus.

Carolina would command Simmons, Lopez and Grey to keep an eye on all of the civilians.

"What The hell is going on?!" Washington would be yelling, because of the loud noises that were coming from what seemed to be a giant object on Chorus.

"I don't know, but You might wanna use that AI of Yours!" She yelled back at him, as they both ran to the cause of the ruckus.

It was revealed that it would be a Giant-Ass Ship, landing in the middle of Chorus, destroying anything that was around it, and must've been driven by someone.

Meanwhile though during the ruckus, Blue Base would be at the distance, and some members would begin to notice all of this.

"Oh my god, A GIANT RING!" Caboose yelled, as He would catch The attention of Kaikaina Grif, who would be staying at The Blue Base with him.

"Holy Shit, that is huge!" She would yell in response, before noticing that The Reds, Doc, Wash, and Carolina would be trying to figure what was causing it.

"Caboose, we're gonna need a lift..." She would say with full confidence, while Caboose would be running somewhere in the base.

He would then open up what seemed to be their garage, as they both would get on a giant vehicle.

"Freckles, Let's go outside boy!" He yelled, as Freckles began to activate, and busted the garage door open.

"Activation Sequence, Initiated." Freckles said in his deep voice, while in his new giant body.

The Body was made with the help of Lopez, where He made it so That Caboose could only bring it out for emergencies, but knowing Caboose, He knew that He wasn't gonna follow the rule.

"To Miss Carolina, and Agent Washing-tub!" Caboose commanded Freckles, as it would make him jump in the air high, so that He could find them.

While Freckles was trying to find the others, Wash and Carolina would be trying to stop the ship, using what they had.

Wash would then use The Time AI, so that He could use it to make sure The Ship's movements would be stopped within its tracks.

Wash then looked at Carolina, giving her a small wink, while she returned it with a slight smile.

Just then, Two Allies of The Meta, who seemed to be alien creatures, would teleport themselves down to Chorus.

"Hear me, and rejoice..." The Allie of The Meta spoke, next to The Brute Allie, "....You are about to die at the hands of the allies of The Meta, be thankful, that Your meaningless life's are contributed to the bala-"

"I'm sorry, but Chorus is out of business right now!" Grif yelled, as Sarge would be right next to him, holding his trusty shotgun.

"I think it's time the both of You Dirty Aliens had better get off of my lawn...." He would say, mocking them in an Old-Whipper Snapper voice he made, as He pointed his shotgun at them.

The Alien would then look at Washington, as He would begin to speak with him now.

"Stonekeeper," He began, "Do these chattering animals speak for You?"

"Nope, but I will say that We all speak for ourselves!" He said, as He went next to Carolina with a Pistol in hand.

"And as I speak for myself, it's about time your alien asses went back to where You came from." Carolina would speak to him, as She would get a battle rifle ready in her hands.

"It means get out of here You disgusting abominations of blues!" Sarge yelled as He got prepared for a fight.

The Alien would then speak to The Brute, "They're exhausting me, get the AI....."

The Brute would then slam his weapon down, as He would begin to walk slowly to them.

Grif would then notice Doc by his side, ad got close to him, "Hey, You think that O'Malley could help use right about now?"

"I don't know....I'll try." He agreed with Grif, as He would begin to try and bring O'Malley out.

Normally a Maniacal Laugh would bring O'Malley out in a snap, but it wasn't working, and even Grif noticed that it's not even working like it was supposed too.

"Come on dude, We gotta take care of this guy!"

"We've been having a little drama here and there..."

"There's no time for drama, the drama is that this fucker is gonna kill us!"

The Brute got more closer, as Grif and Doc would soon stop arguing, and Doc would try to bring O'Malley out again.

Yet Again, it didn't work, making Doc not feel quite happy.

"Dude, You're embarrassing us in front of the aliens right now..." Grif told him, while Doc was trying to become O'Malley.

Carolina would then tell Doc that He should be in the back with Simmons, Lopez, and Grey helping citizens back to their homes or help them with their injuries.

Carolina would take a deep breath, as She walked with Wash, as they would both tape a type-pad on the arm of their under armor, and activate their suits.

Both of Their suits would then appear in front of Sarge and Grif, as The Armor Pieces appeared on them, and even the Helmets appeared on their heads.

They would then take care of the Brute with a few punches, before sending him back with combined rockets from both of their suits.

The Alien from the back would then move The Brute that was flying at him away, with his powers that He had.

Bot Grif and Sarge would be amazed on what had just happened.

"What The hell was that?!" Grif yelled, as Both Wash and Carolina looked at him.

"You guys like it, it's Nanotech." Wash answered him, before Sarge yelled at them.

"Why can't we get any of those thinga-machines?!"

Carolina would be the one to respond to Sarge, "We couldn't really make a suit for every-".

Before she finished, She would be sent flying in the air by the Alien from the distance, as The Rest of Them would take care of it.

Carolina would be falling down to the ground, but Her suit would cushion her fall as She fell in front of a building.

She would try to jump her way back into the battle, but What seemed to be a giant claw from one of those claw machines, swooped in and slammed her back into the ground.

Doc would be running up to her, frantically, "You doing okay there Carolina?!"

"Yea, doing reaally good," She would say in a sarcastic voice, "You gonna plan on helping us or...?"

"I'm trying but He won't come out!" Doc would tell her, before the same claw would be charging up at him.

Carolina would push him out of the way, and it would bring her back instead of Doc.

She would be trying to shoot The Brute with her standard Battle Rifle, but it wouldn't be working, because She would be flailing around the place like a bat in a cave.

"Come on O'Malley, come out, please...." Doc pleaded, before O'Malley would come out and speak, "NO, I WON'T YOU IMBECILE!"

Doc would fall back to the ground, only to question him, "....What do You mean You won't?!"

Carolina would be seen having some hard troubles with The Brute, as the claw would be sent again to her, but this time it would be stopped easily by someone.

"Hello Mr.Brute!" Caboose would say happily to The Brute.

He would then turn to Carolina, who was still on the ground.

"Hello Miss Carolina, How are You?" He would ask her in his happiest tone.

"Caboose, Where did You come from?" She asked, while Caboose would still be holding the claw that He saved her from.

"Oh, I just came from my BA-" He would yell, as He would get thrown to the side from the Brute.

Sister would be seen on Freckles, as Freckles started to shoot at The Brute.

"WHOA, what's this guy's problem?!" She yelled, as Freckles continued to shoot The Brute, to which The Brute was blocking.

"Uhm He is from a different planet, and He is here to steal our tiny green robot, there You go-" Carolina had to easily explain so that Sister could understand what was going on.

Sister would then be grabbed by The Claw, and thrown to the side as well, but Carolina would manage to catch her and help her land.

"Initiating Rockets." Freckles said, as mini rockets would begin to shoot down at The Brute.

Meanwhile, Wash and The others would be taking care of the other Allie of The Meta.

He would make tiny pieces of Glass come flying towards them, but all 3 managed to dodge the shards, and Grif would manage to get a hit on him with a grenade from The Grif-Shot.

The Alien would be damaged, but He would send Grif flying by using water to make him distanced.

Sarge would be next, as He went to charge in front of him, but He would be sent flying above and land right on a crashed Warthog.

Wash would be the only one standing, as He tried to shoot from afar with his Magnum.

But it would be useless, as The Alien would be able to trap him in a brick-like trap, making Wash unable to do anything.

"You're quite a good fighter, the children must love You here...." The Allie said, trying to grab the locked AI, but it would rather burn him than unlock.

"Welp, only I can open it buddy, so no AI for you..." He would tell the freakish Alien.

"Then I'll take it off Your CORPSE." The Alien would day ferociously at him, sending back to the ground.

Wash would try to use The Time AI, but He would be tied up from cables that were cut from The buildings itself.

"I would....consider this....to be a bit unfair...." Wash would say, as He would be getting choked by the cables.

The Alien smirked as He would keep on choking the Freelancer, "....You only wish You were dead."

Washington would then be knocked out unconscious, as The Allie of The Meta would be floating him back to the ship.

But While He was floating, Grif would be able to cut The Cables with The Grif-Shot, and Freckles would soon be helping Wash get away from the ship.

The Alien would soon be frustrated, as Freckles would be getting away, with Washington on top.

Carolina would soon notice that Freckles would be running with Wash, and The Alien was chasing after the both of them.

"Guys, go after Wash, He has the tiny robot-" She said, as She would be still fighting the Brute.

"Let's go save a Tiny Robot Caboose!" Sister would yell.

"Tiny Robot!" Caboose would yell too.

They would be able to catch up with them, but He would soon make sure that Sister wouldn't catch up, as He would use a nearby pole, as hit her with it.

Caboose would look back, concerned for her, but She would get back up.

"Just go, I'll catch up!" She yelled at him, making Caboose run as fast as He could to save Washington.

The Alien would soon make Freckles trip, as Washington fell to the ground.

But Caboose would catch Washington right before He would hit the ground.

As Caboose caught Wash, they would be beamed up by The Ship, while Freckles would try to prevent this from happening.

Soon, Freckles would be levitated up to The Ship too, while Caboose would be holding on to Wash.

"Miss Carolina, I am floating-!" He yelled into the comm, as Carolina would still be fighting with The Brute.

"Hang on Caboose!" She yelled, as She would get caught in the claw again, but this time it would be stuck on her.

The Brute would then try to finish her off, but He would soon be run over by The Warthog, as it would play its signature music.

He would try to get back up from the run-over, but He would soon be shot in the head with a shotgun to the face.

"Yee-Haw, You've just been Sarged!" Sarge yelled, as He put his shotgun back.

Simmons would then be kicking the Brute on the side, as He got off from the car.

"Yea, Suck it Brute!" He yelled, while still kicking it.

Carolina looked up to them, and activated her boosters, as She yelled to them; "Thanks Guys, I'll be back soon!"

She would be flying up in the air, while Caboose would be hanging on from the outside of the ship, as it would get more higher and higher.

"Caboose, You gotta let go, I'm gonna catch You!" She yelled from her comm.

He would yell back down from above, "But I have to save Agent Washing-tub!"

Caboose's Chest Plates were falling apart, and so was his helmet, his armor wasn't durable enough to go through this amount of velocity.

He was having trouble to breathe, as The Alien from inside would carry a knocked out Wash, and a deactivated Freckles.

"Caboose, You're running out of air, You're too high up!" She yelled, being concerned for him, as She would begin to use her suit to send out a suit pod.

"Yeah.....I am losing a bit of air....." He would say, before becoming unconscious himself, as He would be falling in the air.

Just then, a Suit Pod would hit the back of him, as it would replace his old suit and helmet, with a nanotech version of the both of them.

He would then take a big breath, as He would be looking around in the armor.

"Oh my god, I love it!" He would yell, as Carolina would be above where He would be at.

"Yea, and it's about time You go home, Bye!" She would tell him, as She activated a Parachute on him.

He would then be doing a loud 'weeee', as He was heading back down to Chorus.

Carolina would then enter the ship by making a hole through the side with one of the lasers on her suit, as She looked around, it was very dark and grim, and there was no sign of Wash in sight.

She would sigh to herself, as She whispered to herself; "So much for not keeping anymore surprises."

But back outside of the ship, Caboose would still be on, as He kept his suit back on.

"Maybe I should've listened to Miss Carolina..." He would say to himself, as The gates on the side of The Ship would close.

The Allie would soon be piloting the ship, to bring back to The Meta, and Sigma, so that He could please the both of them.

***

The Red Team would be looking up, as they were waiting for Carolina.

Sister would then come from behind, and surprise all of them, "You guys know She's not coming back right?"

Grif would then get concerned as He would walk up to her, "Go back home now, You shouldn't be I this situation."

"Whatever, I wanna fuck some aliens!" She would respond to him.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT WE'RE FACING RIGHT NOW!" Grif yelled at her, as Sarge would hit him with his Shotgun to the head.

"Quit Your Yapping, The less we argue the more aliens we kill, now let's get moving!" He yelled, as They would start to be moving along, until Doc would find a Phone on the floor.

Simmons would then notice this, "What're You doing Doc?!".

"I'm making a Call Simmons!" He yelled back, as He would call the number on the phone.

"Right now, to who?!" Simmons yelled, as They all looked at him.

Doc would respond slowly, as He walked towards them, with the phone is hand.

He would finally respond, as He revealed that He was calling, "...Tex.".

They wouldn't be fond of the idea of him calling Tex, but They had no choice, there was something big going on, and it might even get even bigger.


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the trouble in Chorus was merely finished, up in Space seemed to be going really smoothly until a roadblock would be heading towards them.

Space, The somewhat final frontier, where millions of people are going to now in this day in age.

There could be so much that people could always find in the depths of it, including a group of soldiers that were solving their problems left and right.

And That Group would be flying down to a jump point, as they were the nearest by team that was called in to save some people, and probably get paid in the process.

While in the inside, a former Sim Trooper in Cyan Armor would be jamming to music with his teammates, specifically 'The Rubberband Man' a song made by The Detroit Spinners.

He would then be singing the song to himself, before talking to one of his teammates.

"Sing it Andersmith!" He would encourage him, but Andersmith would be sleeping on the seat that He was buckled in.

Alongside Lieutenant Andersmith, would be Katie Jensen, who would be singing along the song.

Lieutenant Bitters would be a seat above from Jensen, yawning he was in the flying ship.

"Why are we doing this again guys?" He would ask them.

"Because this distress signal was sent by The Cosmic Powers," Kimball would say, as She would be the only one standing up, "They're all probably in danger, and we're here to help them."

Bitters would turn around in his seat and look at her, "Yea I know, but why are we doing it is the question?"

"Because we're nice bro!" Tucker responded to him, before adding something, "...and maybe if we do this we could also get a little 'cheddar' if ya know what I mean."

"Which isn't the point." Kimball would restate to him.

"Which isn't the point." Tucker had to say, after Kimball had to tell him.

Paloma would then speak up, after Tucker was done speaking.

"And if He doesn't cough it up..."

"...We take his ship!" Bitters finished for him, which would make every boy in the ship cheer for what they plan on doing.

"B-B-B-Bingo!" Tucker said in an energetic way, but Kimball looked up at him, He would take it back by shaking his head 'no' meaning They really weren't going to take their ship.

"It looks like we're about to arrive guys!" Jensen said, in a lisp tone that She always had.

Tucker would then look back up, looking forward back into the depths of space the ship was going to.

"Alright Guys, we might be getting into some dangerous battles here and there, so get ready to put your mean faces on." Tucker said, to jokingly motivate them all up if they were going to fight.

Meanwhile in the back row, Junior would be playing a video-game tablet that He had, and Tucker would take short notice of this.

"Junior Buddy," He would say to him, "We're almost there, so put that thing away, I don't wanna say it again."

He then noticed Junior again, that He was ignoring him and still continuing to play.

"Junior." Tucker said, trying to get his attention.

"Blaarg Blaarg Blaaarg!" Junior would respond, but what He would say would shock his father and the others.

"WHOA!"

"LANGUAGE!

"Hey!"

"...damn."

Tucker would get a little annoyed by Junior's recent attitude, "Ever since You grew up, You've become a total a-hole!"

Junior would just be mocking him silently with his some-what form of a mouth.

"Keep it up, and I'll make sure who's playing games now when I take that thing away."

Once they finally reached the Jump Point, they found out that they were too late, and every person that was in the ship was floating in Space, with no breath of life.

"What happened...?" Jensen asked, horrified of what She saw.

Tucker slowly muttered the words, "Oh my god...", while the others were still in complete silence and shock.

Palomo decided to break the silence, and speak up.

"...so does this mean we're not getting paid?" He asked, wondering about the current state of the situation.

"Shut the fuck up Palo-" Tucker said, before being interrupted a body hitting the center of their windshield.

They each got surprised in their own way, with Palomo even shouting for the wipers.

Tucker then took a closer inspection, and realized who the body was.

"....Donut?" He said quietly to himself, before the man in the lightish-red armor head turned to face him, indicating that He was still alive even after the ship exploded.

They made sure to get Donut into the ship as fast they could, laying him down on the table.

"How in the hell is Donut still alive?" Palomo asked, while the others would be checking on him.

Tucker would be walking around frantically, looking for equipment to heal his friend.

"Who gives a fuck on how he survived this," He yelled at Palomo, "Andersmith Get Water for him, Jensen get him some food, and Bitters You go get him a blanket."

The Lieutenants would get to their jobs, while Palomo would also try to find a way to help.

Kimball would be slightly surprised by the way Tucker was acting, She had never seen him act like this ever since The War on Chorus.

"Kimball," Tucker would turn his attention to her, "You got anything to wake him up?"

She would search the medkit, looking for anything to try and wake up their allie.

"Here, this will help him wake up..." She said, as Smelling Salts would then be found, and given to Tucker, as He would put it next to Donut's nose.

"Alright Donut, You're gonna wake up in three....two...." He counted down slowly, before breaking the smelling salt in half.

Donut finally woke up, but more in a way that He would almost attack everyone in the ship.

"Donut, it's us..." Kimball said quietly, calming him down, as He would look at everyone in the ship.

He then proceeded to hug Kimball, while She would hug him back.

Tucker would then proceed to walk over to him and Kimball, as The two of them would break the hug.

"Hey Donut, How's it going-" He would then stop talking, as Donut would give him the tightest hug He could ever give.

"Tucker....I need to tell You all something...." He would quickly say in a quiet voice, and get to the chase of what He needed to explain to them.

***

Kimball would be looking out a window, seeing the emptiness of space while she began to speak about the AI.

"The entire time I've heard about the AI, I've always known about what they were purposed for, and what they were created by, but no one has ever tried to use them for power..."

While speaking, Donut would be eating soup with a blanket over him, trying to reheat himself up after being in Space.

"If someone were to get all of the AI they could do God knows what with them, and maybe even do anything that they want with just the snap of their fingers like this..." She would finish speaking by snapping her fingers, like how she explained it.

Tucker would then bring up The Meta, after She was done explaining about The AI.

"The Meta also is one of the biggest killers in this galaxy, and He'll kill anyone just to get these AI, no matter what."

"But didn't You and the others kill him though..?" Palomo asked, confused if they did or not.

Tucker realized that They did kill him, but He must've survived the fall, and He's now getting each of The 6 AI.

"They did, Captain Caboose told me the story of how he watched them kill The Meta, while He protected his friend like the hero he was..." Andersmith answered Palomo instead of Tucker.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it went-" Bitters would add in.

"Captain Simmons did tell me they pushed him off a cliff with a car!" Jensen gladly said, while Donut looked at a bent spoon and muttered something under his breath.

"That's how I remember it now-" Tucker said quickly, before noticing Donut trying to get into a pod, "Hey Donut, What are You doing?"

Donut would look at all of them, while He would still try to get inside of the pod.

"I'll be trying to get into your pod, so that I can get to somewhere." He briefly explained to them, while Tucker would walk near him.

"Hold Up, Can you at least explain where You're going?" Tucker asked, making Donut shake his head 'no' before Kimball spoke.

"We need to slow down, and We need to go through one task at a time," She spoke, as Donut would stop trying to get into the escape-pod, "Which means, We need to figure out where The Meta is going next."

"Spencer." Donut briefly said, as He looked around for supplies.

Most of them would be confused by him, whether if it was a planet or not.

"I think that's a person-" Jensen said, before Tucker would object.

"Yea, that's the guy who served me all of those lawsuits." He said, clearly annoyed about it.

"Donut," Kimball said, before asking him a question, "Why would he go to Spencer for the next AI?"

After Donut would grab some food to get through a while, He would turn back to answer Kimball's question.

"Because for years, He has been on Sidewinder, protecting The Reality AI from people who've been trying to claim it."

"So that's why his armor is red." Tucker added in, while Donut began to look at him.

"You realized why it's red just now?" Donut asked confused.

"How do You know that He isn't going for any of the other AI Donut." Kimball would ask him, while Donut gave them all the best explanation He could.

"There are Six AI, The Meta already has The Power AI, because he stole it last week, when he decimated a whole bunch of planets just to get it-" The others would be horrified that He decimated planets just to get to one AI.

"-He stole the Space AI from me, when He destroyed my ship and slaughtered almost all of my friends." Donut said, clearly still hurt from what happened.

"The Time and Mind AI are safe back on Chorus, they're with the rest of The Reds and Blues." Tucker would sigh from relief after this, glad to know that the rest of his friends are safe.

"...and as for The Soul AI, well no one has ever seen that in a while, so which means The Meta can't get it, hence he is getting The Reality AI, You're Welcome." He said smiling, walking back to the pod.

"Then we have to go to Sidewinder now." Kimball said, changing the ships coordinates.

"Wrong," Donut spoke again, "Where we need to go is Armada Eight."

"Oh come on, That's a made up word." Andersmith said, noticing all of these words are made up.

"All words are made up." Donut responded, "And I need to go there, because there is someone there who could forge me a weapon."

He would still be trying to figure out the pod code, before everyone got even more confused.

"Wait hold on, What kind of weapon are we talking about here?" Tucker asked Donut.

"The Meta killing kind." Donut responded back to him.

"Don't you think we already have something like that?" Tucker asked, before pulling his sword out, not activating it.

"Your Sword won't do much," Donut told him, "and giving You all weapons like that would be fun, but time consuming."

Kimball would have an idea figured out, and She would speak her idea to everyone else.

"I know what we need to do, The Lieutenants will go with Donut so that they won't get harmed by The Meta," She would then look at The Others next to her, "While Me, Tucker, and Junior will be going to Sidewinder to retrieve The Reality AI."

"I'm down for that." Tucker said, while everyone else would also agree with that idea.

Jensen would open up the pod, as The five of them would go into the pod.

"Bye Everybody, make sure that You guys make it safe!" Donut said, as The five of them waved goodbye.

The Pod would fall out of the ship, and would be piloted to Armada Eight.

Where as, The Other half, would be traveling to Sidewinder.

***

Meanwhile, back on Chorus, The Reds, Sister, and Doc would be flying through The Planet, to try and find coordinates that were given to them.

"She said that She was here a moment ago, but where is she...?" Simmons asked, while they exited out of the ship and searched for Tex.

"I don't know, but I had to go through a whole hour on a ship without any food, so If she's not here, I'll personally find her myself." Grif said, annoyed that there wasn't any food the entire time on the ship.

"And I still can't believe that You came with us!" He yelled at Sister, while She looked back at him.

"C'mon, You guys already do the fun stuff, and I always get abandoned by You guys!"

"You're getting abandoned by Your Own team?!" He would yell back, before Sarge broke The argument.

"Can it Dirtbags, can't You see this is just a trap that Dirty Blue set up so that They could just stab us in the back?!"

Doc would look at Sarge, a bit confused, "I don't think that this is a trap Sarge..."

"But then again, it is kind of weird to see that Tex gave us coordinates to meet her, even though She's not even here." Simmons interjected into the conversation.

"It does seem pretty fuckin suspicious." Grif also added, before Lopez started to speak.

"Dudo mucho que nos apuñalen por la espal-" He would then be interrupted, but instead of a casual Interruption, He would be stabbed in the back by what seemed to be a spear by an Allie of The Meta.

"OH SHIT-" Grif yelled, surprised by this.

"LOPEZ!" Sarge yelled, concerned for his robot teammate.

"MIEERRDAAAA-" Lopez screamed, while He was raised up by the spear, and thrown off of it.

Lopez would be thrown onto Sister, who would get harmed by Lopez because of his metallic body that He had.

Another Allie of The Meta would come and attack the other half of The Red Team, by shooting an impact laser at Grif.

Grif would get sent back at a distance, and would crash into a window, breaking it.

"GRIF-" Simmons yelled, worried for his best friend, but He would almost get slashed by a spear, if Sarge wasn't there for him.

Sarge would block the spear wit his shotgun, but He would look back at Simmons while He was blocking.

"Get to Grif, I'll keep them distracted!" He yelled, as Simmons listened to him, and ran straight forward to Grif.

Even though He would say that He would keep them distracted, Sarge would get double teamed by the both of them, as He would be sent back by getting hit by the spear.

Simmons would help Grif back up to his feet, while also helping him get a ahold of The Grif-Shot.

Sister would be dragging Lopez to somewhere safe, while also taking out a Pistol, "Stay Here while we take care of these Alien-Fuckers!"

She ran to them, but Lopez would try to get himself back up by using the wall.

Sister would be looking around to try and fight back, but The Female Allie would come from behind, and shoot her with another impact laser.

She would be flying towards Lopez, who finally got back up, but was sent back to the ground when Sister was sent towards him.

"Nobody messes with My Sister except me, Asshole!" Grif yelled, trying to attack her, but She would grab the Grif-Shot and shoot a grenade in front of him, sending him towards the direction of where Lopez and Sister were sent back.

Meanwhile, Sarge would be fighting with The Other Allie, trying to shoot his Shotgun at him multiple times.

"Give us the AI, and You all live...." He said slowly, trying to stab Sarge in the gut.

But He would get the best of him, as He hit him with his shotgun in the face, and shot his Spear out of his hand.

"We don't even have that thinga-machine!" He yelled, charging forward into him.

Simmons would appear behind Sarge, helping him with his fight.

But They would both get attacked from behind by Both of The Allies of The Meta, and They would both get sent flying.

They both landed on the glass roof what appeared to be a Train-Station, crashing into the roof and creating glass shards everywhere.

The both of them got back up, and saw the rest of their team, and ran towards them.

The Alien Allies would be watching from above, waiting for the right time to attack, but they noticed how someone was missing, and it was The One in Purple Armor.

"LOOK OUT-" Doc yelled, ramming the Warthog into the both of them, while also falling down into The Train Station.

"Where were You all this time?!" Grif yelled at Doc.

"I'm a Pacifist remember, and O'Malley is the fighter!" Doc responded back at him, getting back up.

They each prepared to fight, as both of the allies would get back up easily, after they were rammed with a car to the body.

While They were prepared, a Train would be behind them, going through the rails.

The Female Allie noticed something behind all of them, making The Team of Sim Troopers turn around as well.

A Shadowing Figure would be seen staring at all of them, making the tension in the air stronger.

"Oh Come on, Please don't let this guy be another person to try and kill us!" Simmons yelled, before The Female Allie tried to throw a spear at The Figure.

However, They would catch The spear with just their bare hands, shocking them in the process.

The Figure would reveal itself, as it was Agent Texas who caught the spear.

Everyone would be extremely happy to see her, except for The Allies, of course.

But They would soon be attacked, by a returning helper of The Freelancer Crew, who would be known as Four-Seven-Niner.

The Female Allie was dropkicked into a wall of glass that was built within a inside restaurant, while Four-Seven-Niner would be flying by a homemade jetpack.

"Oops." She mockingly said, while She landed on the top of a train.

The Other Allie tried to use his spear, but He would then lose it, as it was shot off from his hand by a Sniper Bullet from a distance.

"Fuck, I missed!" Church yelled far away, as He tried to aim for his head.

Agent Texas would then be running with the spear in her hand, slashing him right in the leg to stagger him, and stab him in the chest.

Four-Seven-Niner would them hit him with a punch, after He would get stabbed.

The Female Allie would retrieve her spear back, and try to stab Tex, but Four-Seven-Niner would protect her by using the other spear to block it.

Church would then come from behind, and use his Sniper Rifle as a bat, to hit The Allie right in the head.

Texas would then grab them, and suplex them right back to their teammate.

"Get up...." The Female Allie said quietly to her teammate.

"I can't...." He said, grabbing his chest in pain.

Agent Texas began to speak up, responding to the both of them, "We could kill you right here and now, but we won't."

"You'll never get the chance again...." She said in a furious tone, and as She spoke again, Their ship would retrieve them and their weapons back inside.

The Rest of Them would return back into Four-Seven-Niner's Pelican, as They were resting up.

"Now I thought, We had a deal..." Texas began to speak, "Stay close, check in, and don't take any chances You have..."

"Hey, Not our Fault-" Grif said in response.

"Actually, it is Your fault, and Where are Wash and Carolina?" Church asked.

"They went up to a Giant Space Ship, and They're doing who knows what up there!" Sarge would tell Church.

Church muttered 'son of a bitch...' under his breath, while Four-Seven-Niner spoke up.

"Alright Rookies, any of You know how to pilot a Pelican, and or Ship?" She asked, to which no one raised their hands, except for one person.

Grif rose up his hand, to which Four-Seven-Niner would be happy to at least know someone knew how to pilot a Pelican.

"You're sitting in the pilot seat with me buddy, come on!" She told him, while He got up and went to the seat.

"I'm gonna regret this am I?" He asked her.

"Eh, maybe, but I wouldn't count on it," She said before continuing on, "So, Where to Tex?"

"Home." She answered quietly, planning on where they were going to next to prepare for the fight of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really having fun with this, and this is probably one of my favorite fanfics I have created! I hope You guys like it too :)


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex and her friends have reunited with The Others, and they're making sure that They are prepared to take on the likes of The Meta...
> 
> ...and while They're preparing, a Trio lead by Tucker is planning to get to an AI first.

They had only one mission, to get the Reality AI, before The Meta could get it.

This could've gotten in a lot of ways, it could go either thr right way, the bad way, or the most horrible way ever.

Kimball had been thinking more about this situation, She didn't want to screw this up, neither did She want Tucker or Junior to screw it up.

So, She had to make up her mind, and She decided to keep her decision, as She looked at her helmet that She had on her lap.

"Yo Kimball," Tucker, who wasn't wearing his helmet, began to try and start a conversation, "Do You know if these grenades are the blow-up your junk kind, or the sticky grenades?"

He continued to keep talking, while Kimball began to look ath him, "I was thinking about placing them right on my belt, right next to my other grenades, Bow Chicka Bow-Wow."

"Tucker, I need to ask You a favor." Kimball told him, in a soft voice.

"Oh yea sure, What's up?" He asked, looking at Kimball and listening to her.

She would begin to speak slowly, but also seriously, "One way or another the path that we're on leads to The Meta."

"Which is what the grenades are for," Tucker would jokingly say, before Kimball gave him a serious look at his face, "...Sorry, so what's the favor?"

She would be looking out the window, and spoke as Tucker listened to her.

"Before We get The Stone, and before we even fight The Meta, I want You to promise me that You can take this seriously..." She said, Tucker nodding at her favor.

"Of Course, I'll make sure that I can take this seriously no matter what..." He would reassure her, and looked back down at his belt, trying to reposition the grenades.

"That's not all...." She would continue to speak, Tucker looking back at her, "....if You want to take this as serious as possible...." She wouldn't finish her sentence, thinking about it once more.

Tucker could hear the sadness in her voice, wondering what the rest of the favor truly was, and making sure that He would do this favor.

"....if He tries to use me, so that You give him the AI," She spoke once more, before finally saying her true favor, "....I want You to kill me."

"What?" Tucker would say, silently surprised that She would even consider this.

She would stand up, and start walking to where the left window was on the ship, "....if We get the AI first, He'll try and use me to make You give up the AI to him so that we'll live, and the entire universe would be at risk."

"...but what if He tries to use me?" He asked, to which Kimball would look back at him.

"I would do the same thing I want you to do...." She would respond to him.

"Why is that everyone has to die in these type of scenarios...?" He would ask, before he noticed that Kimball looked as if She was about to shed tears.

"Trust me....and no matter what....possibly kill me." She said to him again, in a quiet voice.

Tucker would be thinking about this a bit more clearer in his head, "Well, I mean I would want to....but I don't know if he would-"

Kimball would stop him from talking by putting her hand over his mouth, making him listen more clearer.

"Swear to me.....Swear to me on Junior...." She told him, which would make him take this situation much more serious.

Tucker not only had to Swear to her that He had to keep this promise, but He also had to Swear to Junior on this if He wanted to keep the whole situation as serious as He could.

".....okay." He quietly said, agreeing to Kimball's Favor.

Kimball had shed a few tears from both of her eyes, but Tucker would slowly wipe away her tears with his finger, and reassuring her that He would keep her favor.

She would then slowly go closer to him, pressing her lips against his, sharing their moment together.

They would continue to kiss, but They would be interrupted by The sound of a crunch, which came from Junior, eating chips.

Both Tucker and Kimball groaned, as they both looked at him with displeased faces.

"...Junior, how long have You been standing there?" Tucker asked him, while Junior would still be eating.

"Blarg blaarg." He told him, to which The both of them understood.

"An Hour?!" Tucker would say, completely shocked that He stood there for a complete hour.

"Are You serious?" Kimball asked Junior, looking at him, while He was still standing there.

Junior nodded, as He would grab his game-tablet off the counter again, while Tucker and Kinball would be walking up to him.

"Make sure that we at least get our private moments together," He asked, while He would open the door to the ship, "and put that game down, it'll rot your brain, and besides, we're here."

The Three of them would step out onto the frozen planet, Sidewinder, looking to find Spencer and The Reality AI before The Meta and Sigma get to it first.

They would then see the base in the distance, their main destination, and They best way to save the universe.

However, The Base would be low down, and They would be high up on a cliff.

"...Did I ever tell You guys I was afraid of heights?" Tucker told the both of them, while Kimball took the other side.

"There's another side we can take," She told him, sliding down to the bottom of the cliff, and reaching to the ground, "Let's move."

They wouldn't speak, as They would be following her down, while She would be walking down to the base.

"Y'know Junior, I actually fought The Monster that we call 'The Meta' at this exact planet here!" He would tell him, but Junior wouldn't be listening, as He would still be playing his game-tablet.

Tucker just sighed to himself, before They all got to The door.

It slowly crept open, making Tucker raising up a fist, indicating that They go in as slowly and quietly as they could.

But The Both of them would just walk in anyways, trying to find Spencer, while Tucker would just raise his fist back down, and walk with them.

They slowly walked through the corridors, an eerie feeling kept upon them, before They could hear voices in the distance, which would be Sigma's Voice.

"You've fought well Protector, but Your loss was predicted from the start..." Sigma would be speaking to him, while The Meta would grab ahold of Spencer, and raise him up on the wall, "If You tell us where The AI is, You will be spared from death itself...."

Spencer would be coughing, due to his battle that ended before Tucker and the others came.

"I'm not giving it to you...." He slowly spoke, his cracked visor showing an eye, "....the universe would be at stake if I were to give someone like You the AI."

Tucker and Kimball looked at each other, while The Meta grabbed ahold of Spencer's neck.

"I imagine What it is like for someone like You to breathe...." Sigma said slowly, while The Meta slowly gripped his neck.

Spencer would have a hard time speaking, taking a breath for the more tighter the grip got, "....even if it were my dying breath, I would still protect the AI, no matter what."

"Humble words for a dying warrior." Sigma would tell him, as The Meta's grip got even more tighter, making it harder to breathe for the Protector of The Reality AI.

Tucker began to put a hand on his sword, preparing to attack, once Kimball would give him the signal.

Kimball would look at him, to make sure She gave off the signal, while Sigma was still talking to Spencer in front of them.

"Last Chance...." Sigma mumbled to him, telling Spencer through his stares that if He tells him where the AI is, He'll make sure that He won't kill him.

They would all got up, and tried to sneak to the side of them, but Junior would still be playing, and it got the best of him, as He would trip over on his foot, and make a slight noise.

Tucker would look behind them, and make a 'Shh..' gesture on his face, but He wouldn't be look forward, and He would bump objects from behind, making a large 'SLAM' noise, getting the attention of The Meta.

All Three of them would crouch down, hoping that The Meta didn't see them.

Sigma would make The Meta drop Spencer to the floor, searching for whoever had made such loud noise, while they were trying to get The AI.

"Okay, Junior, Kimball, You go right...." Tucker said quietly, before Kimball would get up, and start to rush towards him, "....okay, I guess we're rushing in then!"

She would try to attack with nothing but her fists, but The Meta would be unaffected, and grab her fist after She would try to attack him again.

But He wouldn't notice that Tucker would be rushing at him, as He used his sword, and behead The Meta.

Blood poured down on his suit, as his head would land down on the floor.

"Oh Shit-" Tucker yelled, horrified and surprised of what just happened currently, "...I was expecting him to counter that or dodge it, but damn, I wasn't expecting that!"

Kimball would be surprised as well, but not in a good way.

This was too quick, and it just didn't feel right to her, The Meta wouldn't be the type of person to die as fast like this, She knew something must've been up.

"I guess we win then!" Tucker cheered, as both him and Junior would be momentarily celebrating at the moment, before Spencer would be getting up, with the help from his weapon.

Even He was confused, and tried to speak about this, but He would be coughing again.

Both of Junior and Tucker would try to help him, while Kimball would be checking the Gauntlet, but instead of glowing AI that were inside of The Gauntlet, there would be nothing inside, making her even worried even more.

"I can sense fear within some of You...." A Voice from nowhere would speak, making each of their heads raise up from confusion, "....and I've always said, how fear always affects the state of mind."

The Base would then turn into a ruined, and covered in fire, as red dust would make The Meta's Body dissappear, and almost make everything change.

"No one ever knows for sure though...." He spoke again, as All Four of them realized that They were all too late, and that He had gotten The AI first.

They each looked in front of themselves, as The Meta appeared in front of them, with red dust revealing himself, "....Reality is an often disappointing system."

"It used to be though...." He said, making The Meta raise up his arm, showing the glowing Red AI on The Gauntlet, "....now Reality, can be whatever we want."

They all looked at each other, worried, while Tucjer whispered, "....I think he knew we'd come here."

The Meta would soon launch them away, by using The Power and Space AI at the same time.

Spencer grabbed his weapon, and tried charging at him, but He would soon turn into a statue of wood, from the effects of The Reality AI.

Kimball looked in shock, before The Meta would grab her by the arm.

Tucker and Junior would be running towards him, but He would then turn Junior into a puddle, making Tucker slip, and look back at him.

"Junior!" Tucker yelled, looking at The Puddled Alien, worried.

"Hooonk." Junior slowly said, telling Tucker that he was basically fine, making Tucker sigh with a breath of relief.

He turned around, seeing The Meta grabbing onto Kimball, while He would pull his sword out.

"Let her go, Predator Wannabe!" He yelled at The Meta, while circling around in a fighting stance.

"Tucker...." Kimball said slowly, as She tried to escape from The Meta's grasp, but it was no use.

Sigma appeared from The Meta's shoulder, as He turned his head, watching Tucker and Kimball talk to each other, while The Silent Mute still had ahold of her.

"I told You to go right..." He told Kimball, while She would just question the timing that He said this.

He would then point his sword at The Meta, but mainly to Sigma, "You let her go, Now!"

"Ah....Lavernius Tucker..." He spoke, making Tucker feel nervous, as the most Menacing AI spoke to him, "....You must be the boyfriend of her."

"Well I consider to call myself one Meta-Killing Hot Ass Mother Fucker," He said, still pointing his sword at him, "...Now let her go, or else I'm gonna stick my sword into you, Bow Chicka Bow-Wow."

He got even more closer, preparing to attack, but Kimball would remind Tucker, "....Not Him."

Looking back down at Her, He remembered the promise He made to her, while He looked back up at The Meta, who He wanted to kill right then and there.

"You promised...." She said, as Tucker could hear the sadness in her voice, like how She sounded back at the ship.

Sigma shook his head, "You expect too much from someone like him," He said, while He walked towards Tucker, "Even though You've worn this armor, You still don't have the might to follow a simple promise even Your love wants you to do....."

Tucker felt hatred towards the AI, if He were a human He would've been stabbing him multiple times with no problems.

There would be a long silence, making Sigma waste his time, growing annoyed, and making The Meta pull Kimball closer to Tucker's Sword.

"Do It!" The Burning AI yelled, as Tucker hesitation was starting to fade away.

He would take a fast breath, speaking to Kimball again, "....I told You to go right!"

"Tucker," She spoke, while She was crying under her helmet, "....I love You, more than anything."

"I love You too." Was all He replied back, with sadness in his own voice.

There would be no time, activating his sword and preparing to stab Kimball, but as He would finally do this action, The Sword would go through her but It would just be a mere hologram, as The Meta made it dissappear in his hands, with the power of The Reality AI.

Sigma smirked, as He threw Kimball back to Tucker, making Him catch her, as He spoke; "You truly do deserve this armor...."

He then teleported away, as The People He affected with The Reality AI soon turned back to normal, but They knew that They were ultimately too late.

Tucker and Kimball looked at each other, as they both wondered in their head, What are they going to do now?

All Four of them would each leave The Base, with The Original Three entering their ship, while Spencer would be walking away from them, possibly going into his own ship.

While He left, the rest had to prepare another plan, but what kind of plan did they have to prepare now?

***

The Pelican would be flying towards their next destination, Earth, where Tex called it 'Home'.

Emily Grey and Dylan Andrews would be in a giant base, forged by Tex to hide from The Government, as They have been through some history with Charon Industries.

Holograms of Charon Industries would be with Grey, with even Hargrove being with her, while They spoke about the problems on Chorus, "....we still don't have any word on Agent Carolina, nor Agent Washington."

"Well, Their signals were lost after they went far up in space...." Andrews told them, tidying the place up a bit while They spoke about the situation more.

"There is a stolen Pelican out there, that senses the most wanted criminals of the whole galaxy." She and Emily scoffed at this, looking back at Hargrove while Emily gave her own thoughts.

"You call them criminals, because that's what You want to call them," She told him, going closer to the holographic Hargrove, "Besides, They have saved Chorus, Time, and so much more when They were not in control by You."

Hargrove groaned, as He would move away from her, going back to his table, "...My God Emily, Your Talent of horseshit rivals mine."

"If it weren't for those laws, then maybe, Wash and Carolina would've been here a long time ago." She argued back to him.

"...well, I remember that You had signed those laws." He mentioned to her, while Andrews started to nod and speak.

"I think that Me, and the rest of the people who signed, paid for that." She said, her tone becoming more serious overtime.

"Do You have second thoughts Andrews?" Hargrove asked her, blantly.

"Not anymore."

Their Conversation would end, as The Team led by Tex entered inside, and walked in front of them.

"Mr.Chairman." She introduced herself shortly, while Hargrove would be looking at all of them, and began to speak on behalf of his beliefs.

He looked at all of them, straight dead in the eyes, "...You all have some nerve coming down here."

"We could give You some of that, if You wanted any." Church would say to him, while Hargrove's expression grew more annoyed by them.

"....the world is on fire because of all of You, and now You all think that all is forgiven?" He said, speaking to Tex specifically on what they were presumably wanting.

"Well We're not looking for any forgiveness, and We're done asking for permission," She spoke to him, getting closer and closer, "You just lost both of Your Greatest Defenders, So We're here to kick some ass, and If You wanna get in the way, We'll make sure to kick Your Ass as well."

They stared at each other, in a moment of silence, before Hargrove turned around gave Andrews a quick order.

"Arrest Them."

"We'll go over it." She said, before ending the meeting that She had started way before Tex and The Others came.

They looked at each other, before Grif would walk through the crowd of people, and head to the fridge, "...Finally, I can get some fucking food!"

He would be grabbing the Oreos, while 479er shot her eyes towards him, "Hey, Save some of those for me!"

"How about we split 'em, I like the middle part anyway." He told her, to which She walked over to him.

"Deal!" She said, grabbing an Oreo, as they both split it.

"Good God, One Grif is bad enough, But TWO GRIF'S?!" Simmons yelled, making some of them snicker under their breath.

Tex would be walking around, as She started towards both Grey and Andrews, "Calm down, We're just glad there aren't three."

She would then give a handshake to both her and Grey, as the three would get to meet, "It's nice to meet, and see You Agent Texas." She said to her, while Texas had a smile underneath her helmet.

"It's great to meet You as well, Mrs.Andrews, and Dr.Grey." She said, before Grey would look in the crowd of people.

"Frankie, is that You?" She happily said, before Doc started to walk behind, and sprinted away.

She would be happily and psychotically saying, 'Oh no You don't!', whilst chasing Doc, before They all moved up.

"While that's out of they..." Tex said, creating a Hologram of each of the aliens that had attacked them, "...We have to discuss a plan, so We can assume that they're gonna keep coming back right?"

"And They can clearly find us!" Simmons mentioned in the conversation.

"We all need everyone on out team to be here," Andrews told them, asking them a question while He continued to talk, "Where's Tucker?"

"After all the Chorus Laws were established, Tucker, Kimball, and The Lieutenants shipped off to help different planets." Tex would respond to him.

"Is everybody going to space now?" Andrews asked confused, while Church spoke up.

"Well look, The Meta has one of the biggest armies in Space, and He's not gonna stop until he gets....well..." He would then reveal The Mind AI, that they were hiding, "....this AI."

"Well We're going to have to protect it with all of our lives!" Sarge proposed, cocking his shotgun.

"No, what we need to do is destroy it, so that We can make sure that The Meta doesn't get it once He comes to us." Church would tell Sarge, making Sarge put his shotgun back.

The Mind AI would then become a holographic body. Speaking to them, "If You were to destroy me, then it would take a highly sufficient energy, that was quite similar to my own power, then maybe it could destroy me and the millions of power that I contain."

They all thought about this, while Church asked, "Well, Where the hell are we gonna get a energy sufficient like that?"

"We're not, because We aren't gonna be trading any lives." Tex said, while The Mind AI looked at her.

"Agent Texas, You have sacrificed Your life multiple times for multiple people, how is that quite different than what we propose to do?" Asking her, getting a response.

"Because I knew how to come back time and time again, and maybe, just maybe, You can too."

Everyone would be confused, until Four-Seven-Niner spoke.

"So, You're saying that if We were to transfer him into a body like You and Church, there won't be a way The Meta will obtain him?" She asked, as Texas nodded in agreement.

"But that's a huge upgrade, even for him!" Simmons said.

"Well We're all going to be upgrading, each and every one of us" She said, continuing to talk, "...and I think I know who to upgrade first."

She stared at Lopez, making everyone stare at him, as He would be standing against the wall; "Qué?" Was all He said, before Texas took him by the arm, dragging him to The Pelican.

"Hold on, What are ya doing with Lopez?!" Sarge yelled at her, as They followed her into The Pelican.

"Somwhere I know, where we can give him and our AI an upgrade." She said, putting coordinates down into The Pelican.

***

While in Chorus, Dr.Grey and Doc would be walking, discussing about the plans.

"So, I managed to tell every troop about our little-plan, and make sure that each and every one of them prepared for it!" She said, happily while Doc was almost slightly nervous.

"...and What about him?" He asked, looking far into the distance, as one of their best troops would be crafting something inside a dark home.

She looked ahead, as She finally understood what He was talking about, "Oh, Don't worry about him, He may be resting up from a lot of fights, but I'm sure that he'll gladly help us!"

They, and along with several other troops, with a special case, would go to him and gift him the case near the front of his door.

He opened it, as a SRS99-AM Sniper Rifle would be shown.

He looked at it, revealing his face from the dark, as it would be Locus with a fully grown beard, taking The Rifle, before asking The Troops a question.

"Where's The Fight?" He asked both of The Doctors, loading up The Rifle.

"It will be on it's way, Captain Locus." She said in a happy yet serious voice, walking away, while Doc walked with her and gave him a wave.

He would then be walking into his house, looking at his fully crafted Helmet and Suit, putting them on, as He walked out, ready for what is to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be my first series I'm making. If this does well, maybe I can continue it. If it doesn't, eh, I'll still do it for fun. Hope you guys liked it though :)


End file.
